Make You Feel My Love
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is about Liv's ex and soon to be boyfriends. The story will end with a story with Shake It up Make You feel My love is from Adele, Amy Whinehouse and Lea Michelle
1. Chapter 1

_Make you Feel My Love_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Authors Notes: _

_Make you feel My love is by Bob Dylan, Adele, Amy Whinehouse and Lea MIchelle. This is not a crossover with Shake it up, the only reason I added that at the end because it will be it's own story. Then crossover for the big finish_

_Brody Connors and Solomon King OC belong to me. _

_Liv remember the last time they said goodbye at the wrap party for Sing It Loud and she looked in his eyes hoping there be a second chance._

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**_

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears**_

_**I could hold you for a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_She remember how they couldn't looked at each other when they knew in there hearts it was over and then he gave her a present. She opened it up and it was the most special thing she's ever gotten from him. It's was a Chicago Bulls jersey, she knew the player was his favorite of all time and he wanted her to have it. She cried again because they didn't want a long distance relationship and they share one last kiss. _

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret**_

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends of the Earth for you**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_Liv woke up in a jersey and Maddie was not believing what she was seeing when her twin came out of bed with it. _

_"Liv you have a jersey on." Maddie stated and Liv looked down then told it was from her ex-boyfriend Brody Connors. _

_"He was on the same show has you." Maddie said to Liv. _

_"I really liked him up Maddie and he gave me this to say goodbye." Liv told her twin and Maddie got up then gave him such a hug. _

_**Chicago- **_

_**Cece was shopping for Ty's birthday and was looking in her purse for something then drop the whole thing. A guy kneel down with her to help her pick everything up. She looked at him and said, "Boyfriend." **_

_**Cece gave her boyfriend Brody Connors a hug as he went to her school after Sing it Loud a few months ago. **_


	2. Basketball, texts and photos

_Make You feel My Love_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Everyone had cameras surrounding a tall African American Male in his late teens as he was posing for the camera. Liv walked in with her twin sister which was rare they come in the same time and Maddie turned away as she was amazed to see who it was on the staircase._

_"That's Solomon King." Maddie said. _

_"Who is he?" Liv asked. _

_"Most Basketball scouts have been looking at him to join the NBA since fourteen. What's he doing here?" Maddie asked. _

_Liv saw the smile and poses for the camera that he was doing then he turned around to see her. He gave Liv a head nod. _

_**LIV Pov**_

_**"Did I just dream that up or did this Solomon King head nod me?" **_

_Dickie walk in and talks about how Solomon was joining the Basketball team. _

_"I mean he's great and all but I hope coach doesn't try to give him more minutes then everyone else who has been here." Dickie simply stated._

_Solomon told everyone he was playing Basketball for this school and then the principal cut in on the face time. However Solomon couldn't help but to stare Liv and so afterwards what looked like his mother took him away. _

_"Looks like he can't stop staring at you." Dickie said. _

_"Yeah he does." Liv replied. _

_"Why don't you talk to him?" Maddie asked and Liv said maybe later then walked away. Liv went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror she missed Brody. She looks at her text history and saw that her folder at 100 texts from him from two days ago to two months..._

_"I got to move on..." Liv said and then paused for a moment then began to sing:_

_**Sayin' goodbye is never an easy thing**_

_**But you never said, that youd stay forever**_

_**So if you must go, well, darlin Ill set you free**_

_**But I know in time, that well be together**_

_**Oh, I wont try to stop you now from leaving**_

_**'Cause in my heart I know**_

_**Love will lead you back**_

_**Someday I just know that**_

_**Love will lead you back to my arms**_

_**Where you belong**_

_**Im sure, sure as stars are shining**_

_**One day you will find me again**_

_**It wont be long**_

_**One of these days our love will lead you back**_

_**One of these nights, well Ill hear your voice again**_

_**Youre gonna say, oh, how much you miss me**_

_**You walked out this door, but someday youll walk back in**_

_**Oh, darling I know, oh, I know this will be**_

_**Sometimes it takes, sometime out on your own now**_

_**To find your way back home**_

_**Love will lead you back**_

_**Someday I just know that**_

_**Love will lead you back to my arms**_

_**Where you belong**_

_**Im sure, sure as stars are shining**_

_**One day you will find me again**_

_**It wont be long**_

_**One of these days our love will lead you back**_

_**Chicago**_

_Brody was sitting down and Cece came down then sat next to him. She saw he wasn't happy. _

_"What's wrong?" Cece asked._

_"I been trying to talk to Liv to see how she's doing, I mean we're broken up but we were friends and it hurts that she won't text back." Brody replied. _

_Cece had her jealous period about Liv but knew that it's hard for him to break off friendship he was around Liv for 4 years. _

_"She'll text back, you're great guy and I'm lucky to have you." Cece said and Brody put the phone away then said, "I'm so happy to be with you my lady." Brody and Cece kiss again. _  
_Cece then took the phone and snapped a picture but hit it too many times unknowningly sending it to Liv. Brody notice that and Cece was apologizing so fast. _

_"I didn't mean too..." Cece said and Brody replied, "It's all right. I had it on the text and you were being spontaeious. It's not like I care anymore since it seem she doesn't want to be my friend." _


	3. Tweet war

_Make You Feel my Love _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part 3 _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This next part is going to be a tweet war...Liv saw the picture and so with Maddie's help she took picture of Liv burning the jersey that Brody gave her. I am trying not to keep putting Shake It up in the mix.**_

_**EveryonelovesCECE= Cece**_

_**ShakeITUPwithROCKY= Rocky**_

_**BRAMWHATNATION = Maddie**_

_**SINGITLOUDDIVA = Liv **_

_**KINGSOLOMON= Solomon**_

_**BRODYLOVESCECE= Brody**_

_(Picture of the burn Jersey)_

_SingitLoudDiva- As you could see I'm getting rid of everything about my ex Brody who took it upon himself to send a picture of him kissing THAT GIRL from that third rate show?_

_BramWhatNation= Actually Shake it up is popular but I agree he's a jerk._

_KINGSOLOMON- I'm sorry he disrespected you like that._

_SingitloudDiva- Thank You solomon. _

_KINGSOLOMON= Michael Jordan is old anyway, King James is way better!_

_EveryonelovesCece- Hi I'm his girlfriend and I took the picture not to make you jealous but I sent it by an accident. My brother wants to say you were suck as Tristan in that Space werewolves movie. _

_BramwhatNation= Hey my sister will rock..._

_ShakeitupwithRocky- EveryonelovesCece calm down you know it was an accident and Shake it up is not a third rate show. SIng It Loud is a ripoff of Glee. _

_BRODYLOVESCECE- ShakeitupwithRocky I was in that rip-off_

_Shakeitupwithrocky- I'm surprise you were on that show because any dancer from that third rate could beat you LIV ROONEY with the flu_

_BramWhatNation- Stop ganging up on my sister! _

_KINGSOLOMON- Yeah that dude Brody started it._

_Brodylovescece- It was an accident, I love Cece! _


	4. Liv loses it

_Make you feel my Love _

_By_

_BornTHisway201f_

_PArt Four _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Read The Quiet from Shake It up written by me and you will see what I'm talking about.**_

_Maddie saw the video of Cece going off about Liv, it's been seven days since the tweet war and Liv has been getting to know Solomon. THe only thing about it was that Dickie was not happy that he was getting less playing time. As she ran downstairs..._

_"Where's Liv?!" Maddie asked more yelled. _

_"I don't know." Mother Rooney said. _

_"We have to make sure..." Maddie said and then Dickie with Solmon knocked on the door to added what Maddie discovered. _

_"We got to make sure Liv doesn't sees this." Solomon said and added, "The girl's been happy and we can't let her go Nucelar." _

_"Maddie I'm sure it isn't that bad." Her mother said and three minutes later. _

_"Yeah and that was edited to make it look bad." Solomon said and added, "I have those happened to me." _

_"What has happened to you?" Liv asked and everyone jumped back._

_"Liv, best friend, twin sister of the same mother and very cool headed." Maddie said and Liv was confused then saw Solomon. _

_"Hi." Liv said and Solomon grin from ear to eat seeing Liv._

_"You look as beautiful as Iever." Solomon said and Liv liked hearing that but then asked what was going on. It was then Joey blah all about the video and Liv watched it. _

_"She's not more cooler than I am!" Liv yelled and added, "I'm going to calm down and be an adult. You drive me to school and I will be calm. I will just get my bags." _

_Liv walked out very unpleasantly calm..._


	5. Liv's wish and the surpise

_Make you Feel My Love_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_**The night of Liv finding out Brody is dead**_

_Liv walked out to the front and couldn't believe how selfish she was. She remembered seeing that video and wished for Cece to feel lost like she's feeling. THat wish came true and Liv feels horrible about it. As she looked up at the stars and said..._

_"__**Help me. I know you can't do this because it were totally be the Walking Dead and that show creeps me out. Can you do me a favor? I'll be nice to my brother Joey and give him a makeover...I know Brody isn't my guy and the guy I want to start seeing is so cute...I know it's impossible but can't you just make it that Brody didn't die." Liv said and then she went back inside. **_

_**The Morning repeats itself**_

_That morning Liv woke up and she looked down to see she was wearing the same things she did yestesday morning. It was thitry minutes before Solomon were come to see her. She called Brody and then he picked up._

_**"Hello." Brody said. **_

_**"Brody it's me, it's Liv." Liv replied. **_

_Brody woke up and took a minute. _

_"__**I'm so sorry for the jersey and everything. I totally know it was an accident and Cece is so lucky to have you in her life. She's an excellenet dancer who should have been on Sing It Loud." Liv told Brody over the phone. **_

_**"Thanks Liv. You don't know how much that means to me that my fav gal pal is cool." Brody said and Liv laugh then cried.**_

_**"You're okay." Brody said and Liv replied, "I'm good you're just a hard guy get over." **_

_**"In some ways that means something for you to say that." Brody replied back and added, "Call me sometime and you could talk to Cece." Liv was okay with that and hung up.**_

_Liv then had her morning date with Solomon and everyone was in better spirits. _

_After school she saw a script from her agent and started to read it. The title was called Make you Feel My Love. _

_Liv read it and it was a love story about a couple having a fight then he died but thanks to a wish they have a second chance together. She drops the script because this was freaky. _


	6. Three points

_Make You Feel My Love _

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_One week later after the dream and Liv reconnecting with Brody she's been in a Blissful state of mind but the same can't be said for how Dickie feels about him. _

_During the game it was a four point difference and the school was about to lose; the ball was in the mighty Rhinos possession. The play called for Dickie to get the jumper and then steal it for Solomon to get the three. Dickie understood the play and when the play became inbound the plan went very well as he got the jumper plus the foul. In the audience you heard Maddie scream Bram, What?_

_Dickie made the foul shot and so after the time out the other team inbound which went well and they made the two pointer. Three seconds to go and a three point were set the game into overtime_

_"Coach let me hit the shot." Solomon said and added, "I will get the foul." _

_"He's talking about half-court." Dickie remind him. _

_"I will make the shot and the foul." Solomon assured him. _

_"No one has ever done half-court in this school." The coach said and agreed to the plan. _

_"Dickie doesn't look very happy." Maddie noticed and so after the inbound; Solomon shot, the whistile blew and then the impossible happened he hit the shot from nearly half court. _

_The crowd went bananas and Solomon sat up then heard he got the foul. Solomon hit the foul shot and his teammates all congraulation him. He went to shake Dickie's hand and he gave Solomon a soft slap on the hand then left. Liv was happy and jump to give him such a big hug. _

_"That was incredible!" Liv yelled. _

_"No one was ever done that. Great shot" Madde added and then walked off to find Dickie. _

_"Dickie doesn't like me." Solomon said to Liv and she replied, "Sometimes when a new member of your team comes people get jealous, he'll come around" As they kiss and walked out. _

_In the back of Liv's mind was the script and the possiblities of work with Brody again of the movie Make You feel My Love. She didn't want to bring up with Solomon since have been going so good. _


	7. Switch A Rooney Version 2

_Make You Feel My Love _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Notes: This is around the time of Switch-A-Rooney**_

_"I think we should give the boyfriend test." Liv said and Maddie didn't know what that meant. Liv got her phone and walked downstairs as both girl looked identitcal. No one was home and so there plan couldn't be foil. _

_Solomon came in and looked at the both of them as he was given orders by Liv to tried to tell the other apart. He has this sure fire way of always knowing which one. _

_Solomon walked to Maddie and then pulled Liv to him with his other hand. He gave her a peck on top of her forehead. _

_"Liv could moonwalked in those shoes and you look like you are about to fall in them." Solomon said and added, "She needs Wedges." _

_"I have the perfect pair." Liv said and Solomon replied, "One other problem your going to need her glasses or somehting that looks like it." _

_"He's right I have to wear this for the test." Maddie said and Liv replied, "I'm sure we could find a soultion, I wear them..." Maddie then let Liv wear the glasses..._

_"OM eyeballs!" Liv yelled. _

_**Day of the Test**_

_Solomon drove Liv to the test and opened the door for her._

_"I got to go quick before people notice it's me." Solomon told Liv. _

_"If people sees you with me then..." Liv said and Solomon finished the sentence with... "People aren't going to believe you are her unless they think I'm cheating on you with...you. Bye darlin." Solomon said. _

_"Hey Solomon, is that Liv?" Dickie asked because he couldn't make it out who it is. Dickie was going to take a new picture with his new haircut and this couldn't be a worse time. _


	8. Switching Version 2 Part 2

_Make You feel My Love_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Eight_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This is my parody of the show I didn't do It with this storyline. The Quiet which is connected to this story will not Continue but that storyline will be back in the crossover event with Liv and Maddie named SHAKE IT UP IN THE MOVIES**_

_Maddie and Liv both were sitting on the couch and Solomon with Dickie was standing behind there own girlfriend. _

_"So you two pulled a switch a Rooney, Liv's license is suspension for taking Maddie's test, Maddie might have won the role for Liv and you two guys were fighting over Maddie who was really Liv." Rooney mother said. _

_"And Dickie the only way Liv got her license suspension is because you squeal." Rooney's father said. _

_"That explains everything but the dog..." Rooney's mom said and they all looked at the dog..._

_The twins immedately said out loud, "I didn't do it!" _

"_Everyone will tell there side...Liv you start..." The Rooney said. _

_Liv told them both about why they switch, how they got glasses from Solomon who had the same eye sight has her and then the part about Dickie being there. She explained the only real expalnation was that Solomon was giving her a ride as Maddie. Dickie was obviously hurt that Liv as Maddie didn't ask him and insulted my boyfriend.. Dickie also knew it was Liv all along and so after he storm out because he didn't like the switch plan that much she got the license. He came back and busted Liv which means both sisters are banned from getting a license _

_"Okay illegal but I want to know why does everyone think Liv cheated on Solomon with Dickie." Rooney's dad asked._

_"Well you see Mr. Rooney I have been frustated with Solomon for a while and so I knew Maddie was Liv I decide to kiss her in front of everyone. I wanted to make Solomon feel like what it's like to be the bad guy since he likes to steal minutes from other players that's been there since the beginning. Maddie as Liv liked the kiss and then acted like Liv to yell at me because she's going with Solomon." Dickie said. _

_"So you ruin my daughter's reputation making everyone believes she cheats on the man she wants." Rooney's mom said and asked Maddie directly, "Why did you agree with this plan from the beginning?" _

_" I really wanted to get my license and I just don't understand making a left to oncoming traffic. So we switch because for some reason Liv gets it." Maddie told the parents. _

_Her parents had no words for that and then it was Solomon's turn. _

_"I do anything the woman wants and when I saw the tweet I had to first act like the jealous boyfriend then yelled at Maddie who was Liv to cover it up. Then I punch Dickie in the face for kissing Maddie as Liv since they got the tweet thinking she had a bad reputation. I could understand it was your first kiss and it was good so I have nothing against you. Maddie then jumped on my back afterwards for hitting Dickie and Liv came in to break it up. She fell to the ground and the dog came around to comfort her with licks." Solomon said _

_THe Rooney parents were speechless. _

_"Well everyone I have called your parents now to deal out your punishments. By the way, Liv your agent called and told me that if you accept the role for Make you Feel my Love that Brody will be cast with you." The Rooney mom said and Solomon was shocked to hear. _

_The Rooney mom may have said that a little premature because she realize Liv hasn't told Solomon. Liv got up and looked at Solomon. _

_"Why didn't you tell me this?" Solomon asked and walked out. _

_"I haven't told him yet." Liv said and then just ran up stairs which made the mom feel bad about that. She followed her upstairs. _

_The Rooney mom walked inside the room._

_"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't know you haven't said anything." her mother said and Liv replied, "I was waiting to see if Brody was going to sign up for it then I was going to turn it down. I was tired of..." _

_Liv sat down and sniffled a little. _

_"I'm so sorry, I should have known it was sensative information, I was so mad but... I have no excuse." Her mother said. _

_"I should have told him but I just wanted to make sure Brody wasn't going to be involved." Liv replied. _

_"Honey you have a choice to make either Space werewolves here or the other one with your ex. If you chose the safe one, make sure you are doing this for yourself and not for Solomon. You know as much we didn't apporve of his actions he really has fallen for you." The Rooney mom said and Maddie came to comfort her twin._

_"What are you going to do?" Maddie asked. _


	9. Finale to crossover

_Make You feel My Love_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Author's Notes: __**This is the finale of this fiction which will lead to the crossover. **_

_Liv had text Solomon twenty times but he hasn't answered, she was punished and so she can't go to see him. Now Liv was going to do something that he will never forget...She Text..._

_**Liv:**_

_**Solomon James King you will meet me at the Basketball court for me to properly apologize to you! Love Liv. **_

_Liv was waiting and Solomon walked in as they met eye to eye. _

_"I got your texts." Solomon said. _

_"I'm really sorry for not telling you, I know it's not an excuse but relationships are new to me and I don't usually tell anyone about my roles. I should have told you and I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Liv asked. _

_"You know I see that band over there and I think they have something to do with your apology, I'm going to sit there and find out the song you plan on singing." Solomon replied and sat right there. _

_"Okay." Liv said to herself and walked to the band. The music started..._

_**Liv SIngs-**_

_I don't want to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody is breaking up_

_And throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say, hey_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

_I don't want to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride in our private lives_

_Ain't nobody getting in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

_And I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I could need_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you_

_Baby, you're with me_

_**Liv sits on the lap and puts her arms around him as she's singing**_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's, that's why I say, hey_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

_"I love you Liv Rooney." Solomon said. _

_"I love you Solomon J. King." Liv responded back choke up and they kissed._

_"I want you to accept the role and knock it out of the park." Solomon said. _

_"THat's Baseball terms, right?" Liv said and her confirmed. _

_"Actually I'm going to be in Chicago because the Bulls want to draft me after high school!" Solomon announced and Liv gave him such a hug._

_**Author's Notes:**_  
_**I'm going to leave it on that note because Shake It up with Liv and Maddie will be awesome in Late March. **_


End file.
